Gonna Get Caught
by oldincisions
Summary: Shane and Mitchie are invited to spend the summer as instructors at Camp Rock. How will it test their relationship? Sequel to "Get Back." Shane/Mitchie. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: I originally hadn't considered a sequel to "Get Back" but so many people brought it up that I thought I'd give it a shot! Updates might take me a little bit longer than usual as I'm writing two stories at once (The other is called "Don't Forget" and the first chapter is already up, so read it if you haven't already!) but please send your reviews my way. Thanks!_

Chapter One

Mitchie let out a sigh of relief as she pushed through the doorway and into the sunny afternoon. She had just finished her last test of the school year, and she now had a full three months to do as she pleased. What exactly she was going to do was unclear, but the details didn't really matter; she was simply happy to be done with another year. The university courtyard was especially packed on that day, everyone leisurely taking their time to enjoy the company of their friends before they dispersed for the summer. Mitchie scanned the clusters of people hopefully, her eyes finally locking on the person she'd been most anxious to see.

"Mitch!" Travis stood under the shade of a large tree with his arms outstretched. Mitchie felt a smile grow across her face as she glanced both ways down the sidewalk before running to her best friend, locking him a hug that sent them both tumbling to the ground.

"I missed you," Mitchie murmured with a laugh into Travis' shoulder. She was positive they were receiving stares from passersby as they laid in a heap on the ground, but it didn't matter one bit.

"You know I missed you, too," Travis said in the soothing voice his friend adored, "but I'm going to sit up, okay?" He shifted until he was upright, Mitchie's head resting gently in his lap.

"That was way too long to be away from each other," Mitchie sighed as she studied the leaves hanging above her. She hadn't seen Travis in over a week as they were preoccupied with their finals, and it was only the third time in their friendship they'd been apart for so long.

"I know, and now you're going to be gone for who knows how long."

"Hmm?" Mitchie asked curiously, no clue in her mind as to what her friend meant.

"Shane hasn't asked you yet? Shit." Travis looked away, realizing he'd said some things that should've been left quiet.

"What did you just say?" Mitchie questioned, but Travis shook his head defiantly; his lips were officially sealed. Her face twisted into a scowl, and she placed a firm hand on either side of his face as she sat up quickly.

"You have to tell me."

"I can't, Mitch; it's nothing of mine to tell."

"Travis and Shane keeping a secret from me, that's rich!" Mitchie laughed. "I didn't know either of you had it in you." She lowered her eyes into slits and glared at Travis, trying to intimidate the answers out of him.

"Hey, knock it off, alright?" Travis wasn't about to crumble; he'd built up a resistance to most of Mitchie's begging techniques. He reached up to brush a blade of grass from her hair and faked a pout, trying to antagonize her.

"Am I interrupting something?" Shane's voice suddenly hit the pair's ears, pulling them out of the moment.

"Nope!" Travis gave Mitchie one last look that warned her to keep her mouth shut before allowing Shane to help them both to their feet.

"What are you doing here a day early?" Mitchie threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck, momentarily forgetting the secret swirling about in the air. It had been six months since she reunited with Shane, and things were going far better than the first time. He had kept every promise he made, seeing her constantly and calling every night they weren't together. She loved him-she always had of course, but the feeling grew stronger with each passing day.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you when you got out of class," Shane sighed, his mouth just an inch or two away from Mitchie's ear. "But I got here late, as always. I'm sorry, baby." Timeliness had never been one of his strong suits, and he always felt so guilty when it had any sort of effect on her.

"Just seeing you after this past week is more than good enough," Mitchie assured. She could feel Shane's fingers tickling the small strip of skin exposed between where her shirt ended and her jeans began, and she wished she could have him right then and there.

"I have something I want to talk to you about," Shane said as he pulled away from Mitchie. "It's nothing bad, I swear!" He mistook the look she was giving him for apprehension, but she was simply wondering what the big secret was. She looked over at Travis, and he gave her a nod which said it was okay for her to go.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Are you sure, Travis? We didn't get to spend any time together…" Mitchie never wanted to be in the position where she had to choose between her best friend and her boyfriend, yet there she stood.

"I promise it's alright, you need to go! I see you more than Shane normally does, anyway."

"Thanks, man," Shane said with a wave in Travis' direction before taking Mitchie by the hand. "Come on baby, we can talk in your room."

"I'll call you later," Mitchie offered Travis before allowing Shane to pull her away in the direction of her dorm. They walked hand-in-hand across the crowded courtyard with smiles on their faces, skillfully ignoring the stares they received. Over the past six months it had become common knowledge that the two were dating, but there were always people around that couldn't resist ogling a celebrity and his girlfriend. The attention really didn't phase Mitchie-she'd already had a taste of it when they were younger-and on that afternoon every bit of her concentration belonged to Shane. She felt as if she was floating on air as they climbed the stairs to her room, and she didn't mind how silly it all seemed. It was hard to believe she still felt so lightheaded and drunk off of love in his presence, but it never seemed to change.

"Home, sweet home, huh?" Shane joked as Mitchie turned her key in the lock, swinging the door open.

"Yeah, right! I've been trapped in here studying for the past two weeks; the sight of this room makes me sick." Mitchie scrunched up her nose and stuck her tongue out at the thought.

"Well, it sounds like you could use some fresh air then."

"Why in the world did you drag me all the way up here if you think I need fresh air??" Mitchie was beyond confused as she watched Shane take a seat on her bed; why was he making absolutely no sense?

"I didn't mean right this second," Shane explained. "But how about next week?"

"I still have no clue what you're talking about," Mitchie huffed.

"Come here." Shane reached out and wrapped his arms around Mitchie's waist as she stood above him, pulling her close until his head was resting gently against her stomach. "Brown wants both of us to be counselors at Camp Rock this summer." He knew it was a pretty big bombshell he'd just dropped on her, but he wasn't sure how else to go about presenting the idea.

"You mean just like that, so short notice? Shane, I was supposed to try and get some sort of job this summer so I don't have to spend next school year completely broke! Besides, am I even qualified enough to do that sort of thing?" All of Mitchie's concerns flew out at once when Shane finished speaking; one of them needed to be the voice of reason, and it looked like she was going to be it.

"Of course you're qualified! My uncle says you're one of the most talented campers he's ever seen, after me, that is," Shane laughed. "Baby, you know you never have to worry about money, but being a counselor is a paying job." He was spinning the idea so perfectly, leaving Mitchie with just a few reservations.

"I don't know, Shane…"

"What reason do you have to say 'no?' I'll be there, Jason and Nate will be there, and your mom will be there, too! Travis promised he'd come visit, and you'll be getting paid, so please just come with me. It'll be like the good old days!" Shane's persuasive nature never failed to surprise Mitchie, and he certainly made some good points.

"Wait, not only did you manage to involve my mom in this, you got Travis to tolerate you long enough to plan everything? I'm definitely impressed!" Mitchie exclaimed. It was no secret that Travis had never really cared for Shane, always remaining a bit suspicious of their sudden reunion.

"You're a hard girl to keep a secret from," Shane admitted. "But Travis loves you as much as a I do, so he was a big help."

"Probably more, actually," Mitchie corrected with a grin.

"Absolutely not possible! You are my every dream come true, and I mean it. So quit changing the subject, are you going to come with me?" Shane stuck his bottom lip out in the best pout he could muster. Mitchie let out a little sigh and took another moment to contemplate, weighing all the pros and cons.

"How could I say no to all of that?"

"That's my girl! This summer will be one you'll never forget," Shane promised. "So, how about we spend a little time together before we've got Brown and a hundred kids hovering over us twenty-four seven?" He gave Mitchie a seductive wink before pulling her into bed with him.

The next week seemed to fly by in a flash, and before she knew what had hit her Mitchie was pulling into Camp Rock. Shane gripped her hand securely as their chauffeured car made its way through the entrance, the first of the arriving campers staring with wonder at the dark tinted windows.

"Hmm…four years and it all looks the same," Mitchie observed as the car came to a stop. "Different campers, of course, but everything else is normal. Fresh air, pine trees, tons of obsessed Connect Three fans." She exhaled sharply as she watched the clusters of young girls that had formed to point at the car, remembering exactly what troubles Shane's fame had provided in the past.

"Mitchie, it's fine! This time we're counselors; we run this place!" Shane smiled with confidence as he helped Mitchie out the car door.

"Well, my boy, I think the job description of 'running this place' belongs to me, but I could always use your help." A strong voice appeared behind the pair, hitting their ears with an accent they could never forget.

"Uncle Brown! I was just joking," Shane turned and said, fibbing a tiny bit. He gave his uncle a hearty handshake and then wrapped an arm around Mitchie, pushing her forward slightly as if he was presenting her.

"Ah, there's Mitchie! Shane told me you two were back together, but that was something had to see for myself; after all, you're all he's talked about for the last four years." Both Shane and Mitchie felt the burn of blush creep up on their cheeks, embarrassed by the candid way Brown spoke of their relationship.

"I really appreciate you giving me this opportunity," Mitchie said, brushing off the previous statement. "It feels really good to be back here." Her eyes drifted across the scenery for a moment before returning her gaze to Shane and his uncle.

"It's my honor to have you here, my dear! This camp hasn't seen such talent since you and Connect Three attended; these campers are going to learn a lot from you. Well, enough chit-chat, we have a lot to do!" Brown waved the driver off with Mitchie and Shane's luggage. "I'll show you your cabins later, but we've got to head to the main office first." He took off down the nearest path, leaving the couple scrambling to match his fast pace.

It only took a few minutes for the three to arrive at the large building which served as the main office, a place Shane knew like the back of his hand; he'd spent a majority of his summers at the camp in the office, usually being scolded by Brown or another counselor. Mitchie walked into the crowded room first, a smile growing across her face as she spotted its other occupants.

"You're finally here!" Nate exclaimed, giving his ever-present watch a quick glance before pulling Mitchie into a hug.

"We got stuck in traffic, and our plane was late," Shane explained.

"Is that Shane and Mitchie?" Jason heard the commotion, pushing his way across the room towards the pair. "Oh, my God, it is! It's about time, you guys!" He hurried over and peeled Mitchie away from Nate, engaging her in a hug of his own. His embrace was soft and comfortable, one she hadn't felt in over a month but had missed terribly.

"Hey," Shane spoke, trying to ignore the thought that Mitchie and Jason had lingered in their hug just a second too long. "Can I have my girlfriend back?" The pair let out a chuckle in unison before they burst apart.

"Well, I'm glad we could get the family reunion out of the way," Brown injected himself back into the conversation. "I need to borrow Shane and Mitchie for their instructor photos, so shoo for now, boys." He waved off Jason and Nate, who slumped off begrudgingly, presumably in the direction of their own cabins.

"I'm not really dressed to take pictures," Mitchie lamented.

"And didn't I have to take one of those last time I was here?" Shane mirrored Mitchie's reluctance, his vain desire to participate in photo shoots having long since faded.

"But my children," Brown laughed. "You two are Camp Rock's golden couple! You've got plenty of fans running around, both of you! This picture will be the center piece, for all the kids to admire." He motioned to adjoining wall which stood covered in photos of counselors both past and present.

"Fine, fine, but just one," Shane groaned.

"Go ahead, pose!" Brown commanded as he guided the couple in front of the camera and tripod that had been placed hear a corner of the room. Shane rolled his eyes before taking his spot behind Mitchie, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"Oh come on, Shane, this is going to look like a bad prom picture!" Mitchie glanced down at Shane's hands, his fingers locked together at the front of her.

"Well cool, I never went to prom!" Shane exclaimed, displaying a grin as his uncle snapped the photograph. "Relax, baby, this summer is going to be one we'll never forget!" He made the promise for the second time that week, unaware of just how right he would prove to be.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Thanks to you all for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it. If you haven't already, please check out my other story "Don't Forget." I'm alternating updates between the two, and I'm working as fast as I can on both. Please let me know what you think!_

Chapter Two

"Here we are," Brown stated, swinging a cabin door open. He peered inside, ensuring the building was empty before ushering Shane and Mitchie in and entering himself.

"This will be your home for the session, Mitchie," Brown continued. "You'll be in charge of seven campers." He pointed to several bunks sitting in front of them.

"Great, which bed is mine?" Shane asked with a smile, inspecting the cabin.

"Nice try, my boy." Brown let out a hearty laugh. "You've got your own cabin full of campers…on the other side of camp."

"Oh, come on, Brown! We're all adults here, right?" Shane gave his uncle a nudge, and Mitchie shot her boyfriend a glare.

"I suppose technically you're adults, yes, but there are going to be kids all over the place this summer. My camp, my rules; you better keep it 'G' rated." Mitchie felt her cheeks light up with a blush as Brown issued his warning, hoping he didn't have the wrong impression of her.

"Alright, alright!" Shane threw his hands in the air for a second to profess his innocence before wrapping Mitchie in a hug.

"Don't worry about it, baby," Shane whispered so his uncle couldn't hear. "I know he's being really strict, but we'll have plenty of time to spend together." He gave Mitchie a little wink and moved in for a kiss, their lips only a few centimeters apart when they were disrupted.

"Hey! None of that, either; the parents would kill me if they knew their kids were getting that kind of show." Brown shook his head in disapproval, and the couple begrudgingly pulled apart. "I'll be back a little later with your class schedule, alright? Your campers should be here any minute, so you won't be alone for long!" Both uncle and nephew gave a wave as they made their exit from the cabin, leaving Mitchie alone to get acquainted. Her eyes studied the large room in which she stood, remembering the one eventful summer she'd spent at the camp so many years ago. A million great memories had stayed with her from that time, but there were still less-enjoyable moments that haunted her; did she really want to spend her summer reliving it all?

"Oh, my God!" A shriek rattled Mitchie from her thoughts. A young girl stood in the open doorway of the cabin, her mouth agape and a look of shock on her face. As quickly as the girl had appeared she was gone, rushing down the wooden stairs and out of sight. Mitchie spun around in confusion, searching behind herself for the source of the girl's surprise. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, the only thing she could think of was to head outside and investigate. She crossed the room with haste and then cautiously opened the front door, greeted by two young girls at the bottom of the stairs.

"Look, Gina, I told you the rumors were true!" The girl from the cabin exclaimed to her friend, a finger pointed straight in Mitchie's direction.

"Um, are you okay?" Mitchie was beyond confused, wondering what the in the world had just happened.

"Y-you're Mitchie Torres, right?" The redhead Mitchie had learned was named Gina asked, stammering as if she was afraid to speak.

"Yeah, that's me," Mitchie said with a nod. "Are you two in my cabin?"

"Lacey is," Gina sighed, pointing to the short brunette Mitchie had first encountered. "I'm in Cabin Seven, wherever that is."

"Well, Gina, why don't I help you find your cabin? I think Brown wants everyone to get settled before dinner." Mitchie hopped down the stairs and grabbed one of the numerous bags surrounding the two girls, motion to the closest path.

"Yeah, Gina, go! I'm going to go inside to pick out my bed." Lacey nodded fiercely to her friend, shooing her away. Mitchie looked back and forth between the two girls for a moment, no clue in her mind as to what was going on. She didn't bother asking, instead taking the lead down the path, Gina following behind her past the endless rows of trees until they reached their destination.

"Alright, this looks like Cabin Seven to me," Mitchie stated as she set the bag on the porch, turning around just in time to see someone emerge from the front door of the cabin.

"Hey, I'm Amanda. You must be a counselor as well?" The girl stood before Mitchie with her hand outstretched, a polite smile pasted across her face. She was a few inches taller, her flawless skin accented by icy blue eyes and blonde curls that stopped just before her shoulders.

"I'm Mitchie, from down in Cabin Two." Mitchie shook Amanda's hand quickly, taking the brief moment as an opportunity to size her up and form an opinion. Amanda was pretty, sure, but in the most generic way possible. Mitchie had become long ago the type of person who immediately put their guard up upon meeting someone, but the new colleague standing in front of her seemed harmless enough.

"Oh, wow, you're Mitchie? I feel so stupid for not recognizing you; you're one of the most talented singers this camp has ever seen, according to Brown! There was a big rumor going around that you and Connect Three would be here!"

"Yeah, so I've heard…" Mitchie couldn't get used to the idea that the occupants of Camp Rock knew who she was, let alone cared enough about her to anticipate her arrival.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your campers; maybe I'll see you at dinner?" Amanda flashed another smile.

"Sure, I'll see you later. Nice to meet you, and you, too, Gina." Mitchie gave the most polite parting words she could muster and then began to retrace her steps along the path. She strolled at a fairly slow pace, taking advantage of what she knew would be a rare moment alone to think about things. It occurred to her suddenly that she had been exiled to the section of camp reserved for female, leaving her too far away from Connect Three for her liking. Amanda seemed decent enough on the surface, but something seemed a little off; the first counselor she'd encountered reminded her of Tess, the most dreaded camper during her own Camp Rock days, and she'd rather surround herself with her boys.

"Well, here goes nothing," Mitchie sighed to herself as she approached her cabin, bracing herself for meeting the rest of her campers. Slowly, she pulled open the door, revealing a now-full cabin of teenage girls. Each pair of eyes was fixed upon her, leaving her with an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I told you guys!" Lacey exclaimed to the group, and Mitchie did all she could not to roll her eyes.

"Are you really our counselor?" Another girl spoke with excitement.

"That's the way it looks," Mitchie replied as she crossed the room. She dropped on her bed, suddenly feeling worn out, and looked up to realize she still commanded the attention of each and every girl. "So, um, what's up?"

"Do you think maybe we can ask you a few questions?" Lacey asked. Mitchie wished she could be the one posing the questions, but she decided to oblige in the interest of peace.

"Sure, go for it." The cabin immediately erupted into a jumble of competing voices, all seven campers spitting out questions with no hesitation.

"Hey!" Mitchie shouted over the chaos. "Maybe you can try it one at a time. Let's go in a circle, okay? Go ahead, Lacey."

"Are you really dating Shane Gray?" Lacey posed the question in a dreamy tone, motioning to a Connect Three poster she'd hung up in Mitchie's absence.

"Yes, we're dating. That's a terrible picture of all of them, by the way," Mitchie admitted with a laugh.

"Have you kissed him yet? Is Shane Gray a good kisser??" A smile spread across Mitchie's face, remembering when she thought love was that simple.

"He's the best kisser I've ever met."

"How many other boys have you kissed?" The next girl asked with awe.

"Hannah, don't waste a question on that!" Lacey reached over to give her cabin mate a shove. "She meant to ask if you've ever been to any Connect Three concerts."

"Tons." She'd never admit it, but Mitchie was almost enjoying the opportunity to gloat about the happiest part of her life.

"That is so cool!" The room broke out into squeals.

"Wait, I have another question: did you ever date the other members of the band?"

"Whoa, um, I think it's probably getting close to dinnertime." Mitchie said, quickly changing the topic. It seemed like the campers knew too much for their own good, and they'd taken the conversation somewhere she didn't want to go.

"I'm not hungry," Lacey declined. "We all want to stay here and learn more about you!" The rest of the room began to nod their compliance.

"There's no way I can let you guys miss dinner, especially not the first night. Come on, don't you want to see Connect Three in person?" Mitchie's urgings did the trick, and every girl jumped to her feet in excitement. She led them out of the cabin and down the main path, keeping quiet as she listened to the clamoring of the group behind her.

"Here we go. I think we're supposed to sit with our cabin for tonight, so go find our table and I'll be right there," Mitchie sighed as she held the mess hall door open for her campers. It occurred to her that she hadn't even bothered to learn most of their names yet, and she wondered if she was as ready for this job as Brown made it seem. She tried to shake the notion from her head as she moved towards the kitchen in search of a certain someone.

"Mitchie!" Mrs. Torres caught sight of her daughter moving through the crowd and rushed towards her with open arms.

"Mom! I missed you," Mitchie murmured as her mother enveloped her in a tight hug.

"I have so many questions for you!" Mrs. Torres exclaimed, and Mitchie's stomach turned slightly at the idea; she'd had enough questions for one day.

"Can they wait? I'm exhausted already." It definitely wasn't a lie on Mitchie's part.

"Of course, honey. So, where's that amazing boyfriend of yours? I want to thank him again!" Mitchie's mother had adored Shane since he reunited with Mitchie, and it was as if she could never stop talking about him.

"I haven't seen him since this afternoon," Mitchie realized. She tried to scan the jumble of bodies for any sign of Shane, but her search was interrupted.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can you please take your seats for a moment?" Brown stood in front of a microphone on the small stage across the room. "I just have a few things to get out of the way."

"Go sit down, Mitchie; we'll have plenty of time to talk later." Mitchie's mother shooed her daughter off in the direction of her table. Mitchie gave her one last hug and then trudged off, finding her group with surprising ease.

"Sit next to me!" Lacey whispered as Mitchie approached, patting the chair beside her. Mitchie thought that she could do without a camper clinging to her already, but she didn't have the energy to argue.

"As I'm sure you all know," Brown continued. "We have a great session ahead of us. We're all very lucky to have my nephew Shane, as well as his friends Jason and Nate here as counselors. In addiction, we've got the lovely Mitchie, one of my favorite campers ever! I know you will all be respectful and treat them just as you would every other counselor, right?" The room gave their agreement loudly, and Mitchie could feel several campers staring at her.

"Fantastic! Let's eat!" Brown gave his blessing, and everyone began to dig into their meals. Mitchie gave a feeble attempt at eating, but her mind was somewhere else.

"I'll be right back," Mitchie stated as she rose from the table. She pushed her way through the sea of never-ending campers, feeling like she was searching for a needle in a haystack until she stumbled upon the table she was looking for.

"Shane!" Mitchie said with relief as she walked towards her boyfriend.

"There you are, baby!" Shane longed to jump up and smother Mitchie with kisses, but he remembered the warning Brown had issued. Instead, he reached out and took her hand in his, giving it a little squeeze.

"You won't believe the day I've had so far! I-" Mitchie stopped herself mid-sentence as she saw the blonde seated awfully close to Shane.

"Oh, God, how rude of me!" Shane said. "Mitchie, this is Amanda; she's a counselor, too. And Amanda, this is my beautiful and talented girlfriend, Mitchie!" He waited for the two to say 'hello,' shake hands, do something, but they both just stood their ground.

"We've already met," Mitchie finally stated. She examined the toothy smile still plastered on Amanda's face, noting the way her body turned slightly towards Shane, and cemented the conclusion she'd drawn earlier: there was something she definitely didn't like about the girl. She desperately wanted everything to run smoothly at camp, but she just had a feeling Amanda was there to stir up some trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Thank you all again for reading! I see a lot of people subscribing to me and/or the story but not reviewing.. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think about the story! Good or bad, I want to hear it. I'd also love it if you took the time to check out my other story "Don't Forget" if you haven't already. Thanks again and please send me your reviews! _

Chapter Three

"I'm…going to go find Jason," Mitchie managed to say at last.

"But we haven't seen each other in hours!" Shane gave Mitchie a sad little pout, pleading for her to stay with him.

"And I haven't seen Jason in weeks, aside from a second earlier today," Mitchie reasoned.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit down for a while?" Shane asked hopefully, but Mitchie shook her head.

"Alright, baby, go do what you have to do," Shane sighed. "I'll see you later, right?" Mitchie gave her boyfriend a weak nod, unsure hoe true the statement was. He brought her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers softly before letting her go.

"By, Shane," Mitchie said over her shoulder. "Oh, I think my mom made a special dessert for you, so you'll have to go talk to her."

'Her mom is the cook? That's…nice," Mitchie heard Amanda say with a snobby tone. She tried to hold her head up as she walked away, but it was a difficult task. Every passing second made her feel as she'd been sent back in time to the last rocky summer she'd spent at Camp Rock. Doing her best to ignore her feelings, she wove her way through the crowded building. Her eyes scanned each table quickly until she found what she'd been looking for: Jason and Nate seated together, sharing guitar techniques with members of their cabins.

"Hey, Mitchie," Nate greeted as he saw Mitchie approach, noticing the looking of determination in her eyes.

"Hi, Nate," Mitchie said quickly. She reached for Jason's arm as she spoke, pulling him to his feet. "Jason, I need to borrow you. Bye, Nate." Mitchie flew through the room, dragging Jason behind her until they had escaped into the warm evening air.

"Well, hello again," Jason laughed once the pair came to a halt.

"Oh, God, Jason, you need to save me!" Mitchie exclaimed, flinging herself into Jason's arms.

"Whoa, what's wrong?!" Jason asked with concern. The feeling of his hands placed securely on Mitchie's back made her melt into him, and it took a second for her to find her voice again.

"Everything," Mitchie sighed into Jason's chest. "I just don't think I belong here."

"Are you crazy? There's no one better, Mitchie! Come here." Jason led Mitchie away from the doorway to a nearby bench. "I have to ask: why aren't you talking to Shane about this?"

"He's a little busy right now," Mitchie grumbled as she took a seat.

"What about Travis?"

"I only get service at the front of camp." Mitchie held up her currently-useless cell phone.

"Oh, I get it," Jason joked with a nod. "I'm your last resort!"

"That's not true, but I can just go back inside if that's what you think!" With arms crossed Mitchie attempted to rise back to her feet, but Jason reached over and stopped her.

"I was just kidding around; you know you can talk to me about anything. Just take a breath and tell me what's on your mind." Jason wrapped his arm protectively around Mitchie's shoulders.

"This all just seems way too out of control for me," Mitchie began to explain, trying to relax. "It's only the first night, but I feel like I can't breathe."

"What could possibly be stressing you out this soon?" Jason asked, unaware of the loaded answer his question warranted.

"I can already tell that this session is just like the last time we were here, but worse! I feel so out of my element, people are giving me too much attention for all the wrong reasons, and Shane…"

"Uh oh, what did he do now?" Jason tried to imagine what mistakes his best friend had managed to make so soon.

"He's in there getting friendly with a counselor named Amanda who would've given Tess a run for her money," Mitchie said, her feelings evidently hurt.

"Whoa," Jason reacted, running his free hand through his hair. "I hope you aren't getting the wrong idea; Shane loves you."

"You didn't see them, Jason! Something just doesn't seem right about her." The image of Shane and Amanda sitting together flashed through her mind, their knees touching just slightly, smiles on their faces. They were both such gorgeous, perfect specimens; if Mitchie didn't know better, she was afraid she wouldn't be able to see where she fit into the equation.

"Please don't let some girl that didn't exist in Shane's world until today bring you down," Jason pleaded. "He's nothing without you, and he knows it. Besides, I'm on your side; I'll gladly knock him around if you need me to, seeing as I owe him one." He made a fist and punched the air, trying to pull a smile out of Mitchie.

"I don't know, it's like everything started out on the wrong foot."

"Well, then, it can only get better from here! Come on, get up; I'm sure someone is wondering where we disappeared to," Jason assured as he pulled Mitchie to her feet, giving her one last hug before they returned to their dinner.

"I guess we missed dessert," Mitchie observed as the two reentered the building. Counselors had begun to wrangle their campers in preparation for returning to their cabins.

"Are you going to go talk to Shane?" Jason asked as she moved in the direction of his group. Mitchie gave him a faint nod, but she had no intentions of speaking with her boyfriend that night. Instead, she took the long way back to her table with her head down.

"Okay everyone, let's go," Mitchie said once she stood in front of her campers.

"Do we have to? We're all having fun!" The table broke out into groans, no one ready to leave just yet.

"Lacey, isn't it?" Mitchie addressed the girl that had spoken up, receiving a nod. "Well, tomorrow is the first day of classes, so you'll all have plenty of time to spend with your friends. Humor me right now, you guys; I'm ready to go to bed." She hoped she wasn't coming off as too bossy as she gave her orders. The group of girls shuffled begrudgingly behind her out of the mess hall, staying oddly quiet until they filed into the cabin.

"Mitchie, are you okay?" Lacey asked as she watched her counselor collapse on her bed, a large sigh escaping her lips.

"Just fine," Mitchie replied, her lies quickly becoming habit.

"Good," Lacey replied. "So, then, do you think we could ask you one more question? Please? I kind of already asked you, but you didn't have time to answer." Mitchie moved to her still-unpacked bag, rummaging around its contents until she found the pajamas she'd been searching for. She really wasn't in the mood for another round of questions, but it was about time she tried to get on the good side of her campers.

"Sure, just one and then we need to go to bed." Mitchie stepped into the small adjoining bathroom to change, sticking her head out so she could hear the girls.

"Did you ever date Nate?" Lacey asked, and Mitchie was sure she hadn't heard the question right.

"Nate? Where did you get that idea??"

"Well," Lacey started slowly. "At dinner, Gina's counselor told her that you dated Jason last Christmas, and now you're dating Shane… we were just wondering about Nate!"

"Absolutely not," Mitchie said as her mind raced. She wanted to kick herself for her inability to remember names, trying desperately to put a face to the name. Suddenly, it clicked: Gina was the redhead from Cabin Seven, which also happened to be the summer home of the dreaded Amanda.

"Really? Does Nate have a girlfriend at all? Does he like brunettes?" Lacey flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled hopefully, drawing laughs from her cabin mates.

"Yeah, right, you guys; all three of those boys are way too old for you. Now everyone get ready for bed, I need to go somewhere for a minute. Stay here." Mitchie stressed her last point as she stormed out of the bathroom towards the cabin door.

"Are you going to go beat up Amanda?" A girl in the crowd asked nervously, noticing the crazed look in Mitchie's eyes.

"No," Mitchie sighed as she made her exit. "But I mean it, stay here." She thumped down the stairs and onto the grass, ignoring the fact that yet again she was storming around barefoot because of Shane. Her first trip to the boys' section of camp in four years was a hurried one, as she was in no mood to mess around. She quickly came upon the clearing of cabins and then realized she was stuck, with no clue as to which was Shane's.

"I'll be right there, guys; I just need to lock up!" Shane's voice rose from a cabin a few yards away, as if an answer to Mitchie's prayers. She picked up her pace again, making it all the way to the cabin porch before being noticed.

"Baby, you scared me!" Shane said quietly. "Brown would be pretty mad if he saw you here." He smiled and tried to wrap Mitchie in a hug, but she pushed his arms away.

"I think I'm the only one you should be worried about," Mitchie growled, not bothering to keep her voice down.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Shane whispered. He realized his attempts to lower Mitchie's volume had failed, his campers huddling around the front door to witness the commotion.

"What were you thinking, telling Amanda about me and Jason?" Mitchie demanded. "Why were you talking about me at all?" It was clear Shane had been the one to start the rumor-no one at camp aside from Mitchie and Connect Three knew about the events of last winter- and she wanted to know why he was sharing such stories.

"We were just talking and that's where the conversation ended up! It's not like I gave out any details." Shane shrugged.

"But why were you talking to her? Did you just completely forget about me?" Mitchie's anger had momentarily disappeared, replaced by the broken spirit she wore so well.

"What are you talking about, baby?" Shane asked, and Mitchie wished he would just drop the act for a second and see the real problem.

"You convinced me to come back here, Shane; do you know how hard that was for me? So what I'm 'talking about' is the fact that you haven't kept your word! I'm not having any fun, and you're busy making pretty new friends to pay me any attention!"

"Why didn't you tell me all of this at dinner instead of just running away? I heard you didn't even eat; you sat outside doing who knows what with Jason." Shane was finally saying what he was thinking, and something was about to snap in Mitchie as a result.

"Well, Jason wasn't busy telling my life story to some girl he'd just met!" Mitchie spat. "Oh, but it's okay because you spared the details, right? As if you even know the details."

"I don't know the details, Mitchie?" Shane laughed. "I think I might have a good idea, so tell me if I get this right, okay? After three years of not speaking and one date, you fucked my best friend while I was one hotel room away! Did I miss anything?" The cabin full of boys behind the couple erupted into oohs and ahhs as Shane finished speaking, and remorse instantly washed over him.

"Maybe Camp Rock is to blame for your terrible attitude, because you've managed to turn into your old self after one day here." Mitchie tried to fight back her tears as she looked around. She stood exposed, a group of teenage boys drooling over her revealing pajamas while her suddenly-rude boyfriend went straight for the heart.

"Baby, wait, I'm sorry!" Shane exclaimed, but it was too late. Mitchie was so done with the conversation, shaking her head before running down the stairs and following the path back to her own cabin.

"Wow, Shane, you messed that one up!" Someone called from inside the cabin, and Shane knew how right the statement was. Everything that had just happened was his fault, and he knew he had a lot of work ahead of him to make things better.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: This chapter is kind of short, but I hope you all like it! Please let me know what you think, and keep your eyes open for updates of both this and "Don't Forget" in the near future. Keep sending me your reviews, I really love to read them! Thanks again!_

Chapter Four

The days at Camp Rock seemed to drag for Shane, never ending without Mitchie by his side. It had been over a week since their fight, and she hadn't uttered a single word to him since that night. He had given up on trying to talk to her after two days and a hundred rejections, leaving him no choice but to give her time to cool off. It seemed, however, that no amount of space and patience was ever going to repair their rift.

"I've got to do something, man," Shane lamented to his band mates as they stood outside setting up equipment for the Beach Jam.

"Yep, you sure do," Nate agreed idly. Shane groaned and set his sights on Jason, hoping for a more helpful response.

"No, no, no, do not involve me, Shane," Jason said sternly, shaking his head. "This is one mess you'll have to clean up yourself."

"Come on, guy! I thought we were best friends."

"And I thought Mitchie was your girlfriend!" Jason countered. "But it's been what, a week since you two last talked?"

"Nine days," Shane corrected.

"That's not good, Shane. Time is running out; you need to make things better before someone else comes along and beats you to it." Shane glared at Jason as he issued his warning, unsure just what his friend was implying.

"I get that, but I'm all out of ideas! I tried talking to her, and she ignored me. I gave her space, and it's only making things worse."

"Shane Gray, owner of endless amounts of money and creativity, can't find some special way to apologize? I don't think you're trying hard enough," Nate sighed.

"I'm just not good at this stuff," Shane said. "Mitchie is the only girl I've card enough about to be in a relationship with, and I'm still trying to get the hang of it."

"Don't sugarcoat it, Shane; tell it like it is! You've had a thousand slutty groupies and only one girlfriend, so you're clueless." Jason set down the speaker in his hands with a loud thud to accentuate his harsh words.

"Where the hell is this coming from? I'm just looking for some help here," Shane growled, shooting daggers at his friend.

"Well, not only did you completely embarrass your undeserving girlfriend in front of a fourth of the camp, but you managed to drag me through the mud, too!"

"I'm a total idiot, I know! I can never say the right thing; it was a lapse in judgment," Shane explained.

"Yeah, you have a lot of those," Jason retorted bluntly. "We can't fix this for you, Shane. You and Mitchie are both my friends, and I'm not going to pick a side." He shook his head once more before turning and leaving for his cabin.

"Good luck," Nate said with a shrug as he followed Jason down the path.

"Thanks for everything, guys!" Shane yelled in frustration. He was back where he'd started, all alone and no where closer to winning Mitchie back. He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, the latest gadget which was nothing more than a bulky clock within the reception-free confines of Camp Rock. It was nearly eleven o'clock, leaving him four hours before the Beach Jam-his one opportunity to get Mitchie alone.

Mid-afternoon rolled around, and the entire camp had begun to take their seats in front of the lakeside stage. Shane scanned the crowd slowly, ensuring each camper and counselor was accounted for. His eyes fell on the group of girls he recognized as Mitchie's cabin, but his girlfriend was nowhere to be found.

Girlfriend? Shane wondered to himself if he could even call Mitchie by such a title anymore. He hoped his last-minute plan could turn things around between them, but there was no hope if she didn't even bother to make an appearance at the Beach Jam. Shane examined the audience one last time and came up empty. He let out a sigh and decided to get away from the commotion, dragging himself off towards the woods. The thought of redesigning his entire plan was an unappealing one, but what choice did he have if the rest of the world wouldn't cooperate?

It became apparent in the following moments, however, that it might not be necessary for Shane to throw on the brakes. He had captured in his sights Mitchie, standing a few yards away in a small clearing just beyond the water's edge. Her index and middle fingers had a steady grasp on a lit cigarette, raising it to her lips in a swift, fluid motion. The image of her inhaling deeply, the white paper burning away, was oddly enthralling.

Shane's feeling of enchantment dissipated as quickly as it had come, replaced by a thick cloud of worry. How long had Mitchie been smoking? This revelation made Jason's warning seem all too real: Shane was losing Mitchie, watching her slip away a little at a time. What else didn't he know about her? He wasn't going to wait to find out.

"Mitchie? What are you doing?" Shane asked loudly as he stormed through the trees. It was a stupid question-of course he could see what she was doing-but he didn't know what else to say.

"Oh, God," Mitchie groaned, sensing an impending lecture.

"Fine, don't answer me, but I hope you know you're acting crazy right now!" Shane yanked the cigarette from Mitchie's hand without warning. "Never mind the effect this could have on your health and voice, Brown would kill you if he saw this." He flicked the half-smoked stick into the lake to punctuate his words.

"Yeah, well, you don't have to tell your uncle I'm trying to burn his camp down; just let me go back to my cabin in peace."

"You're really going to just run away from me again? Let me talk to you for a minute, give me a chance to apologize," Shane pleaded.

"Haven't you said enough, Shane?" Mitchie's eyes narrowed into a glare.

"You can talk to me, then! I'll take anything I can get; tell me why you're out here by yourself, smoking."

"It helps me relax, I guess."

"Why can't you come to me? I'm always wiling to help you, no matter what." Shane stared longingly at Mitchie, wishing she still thought highly enough of him to lean on him in hard times.

"What do you expect me to do when you're the reason I need to relax, Shane?" Mitchie inquired, her icy stare unwavering. A piece of hair hung in her eyes, and Shane fought the strong urge to brush it away. He couldn't handle the tension any longer: he was going to have to show her how sorry he was.

"Come on." Shane reached out, getting a firm grasp on Mitchie's hand and leading her away form the spot in which they'd stood. She let out a small gasp of surprise, but, unlike he'd expected, she put up no fight. Her heels didn't dig into the ground in an attempt to stay put; in fact, she stepped through the green scenery with great ease. Things seemed to be going impossibly well-until they reached their destination, that is.

"What are we doing here?"

"Spending some time together? Escaping the boring Beach Jam?" Shane suggested as Mitchie examined their whereabouts. The pair stood in front of a slightly rundown-looking cabin near the edge of camp, one that was unoccupied for the summer.

"Why here? I've spent the last week and a half trying to keep kids away from this place, and it's locked up tight."

"It's a good thing my uncle owns this camp!" Shane jingled his stolen set of keys in front of Mitchie. Her face twisted into an expression of distress, obviously unsure if the rickety front stairs could even support her weight. "I promise, it looks nicer inside than out." He climbed the stairs up to the porch, making Mitchie feel safe enough to follow. He pushed his key into the neglected lock and eased the door open, motioning for her to enter first.

"Oh, Shane," Mitchie said breathlessly as she absorbed the unexpected sight before her. The contents of the room had been pushed against the walls, bunches of her favorite flowers propped anywhere they could fit.

"I didn't know what else to do, so I thought I'd make some place that could be ours, and only ours," Shane explained as he shut the door behind him.

"You did all of this for me, after I ignored you this whole time?"

"Well, yeah," Shane shrugged. "I would do anything for you, and you know it."

Mitchie moved forward to sit on the quit that had been laid in the center of the room. "Is this from your apartment?"

"I don't know how you remember that," Shane chuckled. Mitchie had only been in his home a handful of times, but she remembered every detail. "But you're right. I don't really feel like I belong here, either; that's why I brought a little piece of home with me."

"Oh right, Shane Gray doesn't feel like he belongs here? Give me a break, this place is practically a shrine to you!" Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"I haven't felt right here in a long, long time," Shane said with a shake of his head. "The one summer we had here together, everyone hated me! I came back every summer after that, at least for a day, hoping you'd be here and we could start all over. You wouldn't believe the terrible looks I got, Mitchie; everyone that knew anything despised me."

"You really came back here for me?" Mitchie was floored; she had no idea Shane had gone to such lengths for her.

"It seemed like the only way I could ever get you back, cornering you." Shane chuckled weakly. "But it's good things didn't work out that way."

"How so?"

"Well, none of this would've happened! We might not be together, we might not have had that fight-"

"What a loss!"

"-And I wouldn't have the chance to make it up to you now," Shane finished.

"I'd like to see what you have in mind," Mitchie said with curiosity, patting the space beside her on the blanket. A slight smile graced her lips, unable to continue her angry act as her boyfriend took his seat..

"I was thinking I'd start here…" Shane leaned forward and placed a warm kiss on Mitchie's collarbone. "…maybe try this…" He moved softly to her neck. "…or how about this?" He finally pressed his lips to hers, and they both remembered what they'd been missing.

"It's been a long week without you," Mitchie admitted quietly between kisses.

"Look, baby, I really am sorry. I'm stupid, thoughtless, and completely undeserving. I hope you know that I love you." Shane's voice held a twinge of sadness, an that simply wasn't acceptable.

"I love you, too," Mitchie assured. "Now shut up!" Her lips crashed against Shane's once more, pulling him on top of her as she deepened the kiss.

A short while later Shane and Mitchie stumbled out of their new hiding place, their fingers locked tightly together. They strolled slowly through the woods, following the growing sound of music back to the Beach Jam.

"We need to go this way," Shane instructed, leading Mitchie carefully to avoid the campers and, more importantly, the watchful eye of his uncle.

"Well, what do we have here!" A voice interrupted the couple's stealthy mission, but it didn't concern them.

"Hey guys," Shane sighed, turning to face his band mates as they stood grinning.

"You're joking me, right?" Nate groaned, examining the pair's tousled hair and flushed cheeks. "You two can't even put your sex life on hold to work at this jam you signed up for?"

"Someone is just jealous because he has no sex life!" Jason nudged his annoyed friend, earning a laugh from Mitchie.

"Ouch! Come on, Nate, today is a good day! Can't you just let us all be happy?" Shane threw his free arm around Nate and shook his friend until he finally smiled. He was right, it was a good day, and the group was smart to enjoy it while they had the chance. Everything seemed perfect in that moment, but Camp Rock had a history of fates changing when it was least expected.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! I'm writing a story for my friend for Christmas so I've been trying to juggle that and the two stories I'm already working on. Thank you so much to all of you that stuck around during my big gaps in between updates, I hope to be getting them up faster in the near future! Keep your reviews coming and thanks again!_

Chapter Five

"I love you!"

"I love you more!"

"No, I love you more!"

Mitchie and Shane's first big fight of the summer had come and gone, replaced with a new, sickeningly-sweet side of their relationship. The pair was inseparable every second of their free time, turning the stomachs of their mutual friends.

"I'm going to vomit," Nate groaned.

"I'm going to vomit more!" Jason challenged.

"No, I'm going to vomit more!" Nate pretended to double over in pain while Jason made gagging noises.

"Ah, jealousy," Shane sighed. He pulled Mitchie close and gave her one more kiss, ignoring his band mates as best he could.

"Goodbye, boys!" Mitchie called over her shoulder as she made her way from the woods to the path that wound around camp, hurrying off to her first class of the day. She and Shane knew all too well that they were still under Brown's watchful eye-they'd received quite a talking to following their very public argument-so they reserved their PDA for more secluded areas. Unfortunately for Jason and Nate, such secret get-togethers often required a lookout or two.

"Can't you guys cool it for the rest of the summer?" Nate suggested once Mitchie was out of earshot. "I mean, I've never been on Brown's bad side before, and I'd rather not start now. Do we really need to help you sneak around for another month?"

Shane shot a glare at his annoyed friend, and then shifted his gaze to Jason. "Does everybody feel like that?"

"Well," Jason began, trying to choose the most diplomatic words possible. "We all have a lot to worry about: classes, our cabins, Final Jam…"

"You two are impossible! You don't like it when we fight, but you don't like it when we're getting along, either!"

Jason watched as Shane paced back and forth between two trees. He felt guilty, understanding what his friend was trying to say. "We like it, Shane. We're all friends here, we're happy for you; we just don't want any of us stuck trying to make Brown happy again. It's his camp and we have to respect that, no matter how old we are." He shrugged his shoulders slightly to punctuate his thought.

"Fine, you're right," Shane replied without skipping a beat.

"I am? I mean, we are?" Jason looked over at Nate, both shocked their band mate was actually in agreeance with them for once.

"Well, yeah," Shane admitted. "I don't want to get Mitchie in any trouble. She doesn't feel like she's qualified enough to be working here, and she didn't even want to come with me."

"I know." Jason nodded.

It took a great amount of self-control to stop a grimace from appearing on Shane's face as his friend spoke. Jason knew? Of course he knew! For the entire span of their friendship Jason had found a way to integrate himself into every aspect of Shane's life. It had never really been a bother in the past-after all, they were best friends-but, with Mitchie involved, it all seemed so different. She was the one thing he wanted to himself, but his friend just couldn't allow that to be a reality. Shane tried so hard not to be bitter, but his old ways would never completely disappear.

"I'm going to go.. Do some stuff," Shane managed to say. "That's what you guys want, right?"

"Come on, Shane, we just want-" Nate tried to explain, but Shane was already escaping through the trees at a hurried pace.

Several hours passed, and Shane was feeling a little better as he filed into the mess hall for lunch. His eyes scanned the room for Mitchie, but she was nowhere to be found.

_It's for the best_, he thought to himself as he weaved through the clusters of people. Brown was bound to be around somewhere, and it was better if Shane spent the meal apart from his girlfriend in order to avoid temptation.

He continued his shuffle across the room, seeking a familiar face with which he could spend the hour. The organization accompanying his uncle's suggestion that all campers sat with their cabins for meals had dissolved after the first week, resulting in the current chaotic jumble of bodies. No sign of Jason or Nate anywhere, not even one kid he recognized…

"Looking for someone, Shane?"

The high-pitched voice to Shane's left caught his attention, and he turned quickly to find its source.

"I guess," Shane replied. "I was just looking for anyone I know. It's Amanda, right?"

"You' remembered!" Amanda's blonde curls bounced gently as she let out a little laugh, beaming at the notion.

Of course Shane remembered her-spilling one too many secrets to Amanda had caused his rift with Mitchie. "Definitely, I'm just really bad with names," he lied.

"Well, am I good enough for now? I think I have the only free table in the whole place!"

Amanda seemed to be right, occupying the one dining table that wasn't packed. It as a pretty silly thing, Shane realized, that his uncle held such strong objections to him interacting with Mitchie yet he could sit at this table with no problem. Would no one give a second thought to him sitting along with this beautiful girl? He decided there was only one way to find out.

"So where have you been, stranger?" Amanda wondered as Shane took a seat beside her.

_Avoiding you so that I don't get in trouble again!_ he screamed in his head. "Oh, I've been around, you know."

Shane's poker face obviously did him no justice, because Amanda called his bluff. "Is that a polite way of saying your girlfriend told you to stay away from me?"

"It's not like that," Shane assured. "Mitchie is fine. I've just had a lot going on; it was nothing personal!" He wasn't sure why he suddenly cared, but he didn't want Amanda thinking he didn't want to be around her.

"Well, whatever you say," Amanda replied, accepting the explanation. "Aren't you going to eat?" She tapped the tray in front of her.

"Not hungry." Shane shrugged.

"Okay, so let's talk!"

And so they talked. To Shane' surprise, not one person dared to interrupt their conversation. His uncle even shuffled past the table on two occasions, not bothering to say a thing. It all seemed so absurd that no one batted an eye to his interaction with Amanda; it was surely more suspicious that he never went near Mitchie.

"When's your next class?" Amanda asked, gently pulling Shane from his considerations.

"What?" Shane looked around, realizing most campers had already begun to file out of the mess hall. The entire lunch hour had passed without notice, too consumed by the conversation. "Oh, wow! It's in fifteen minutes!" He jumped up from the table.

"You don't want to be late," Amanda spoke. "It was nice talking to you, Shane." She flashed another one of her glowing smiles.

"Yeah, it was," Shane agreed, and this time he was telling the truth. "We'll have to do it again sometime." He gave a quick wave before rushing off to prepare for his class, filling Amanda with a sense of success.

Deep down she knew it was wrong, but she didn't really care: Amanda wanted Shane. He might not feel the same way just yet, but she knew he would. The beginnings of a plan were already formulating in her head as she rose to her feet and made the short trek to her cabin, the smile holding steady across her face.

"Amanda! You're here!"

The assumption that the cabin would be empty immediately following lunch was apparently wrong. Amanda had barely made her way through the front door when she was bombarded by the two campers sprawled on the floor, stacks of magazines surrounding them.

"Gina, aren't you two supposed to be swimming with everyone else?" Amanda eyed the redhead with a hint of annoyance; she'd been counting on some peace and quiet.

"Lacey's cabin is actually supposed to be canoeing," Gina motioned to her friend. "but neither of us felt like going in the water. Is that okay?"

Amanda let out a little sigh and sat down forcefully on her bed. "Sure, whatever." Blonde curls fell like a curtain over her eyes, and as the girls began reading again she thought she might actually receive a few moments to think things over.

"You were eating lunch with Shane today, weren't you?" Clearly, silence wasn't in the cards.

"We were talking, yeah." Amanda pushed her hair from her eyes and realized Gina's friend looked unhappy. "I had the only open table."

Lacey was, as Amanda recalled, Mitchie's constant shadow. It was obvious she wished to be just like her counselor-she even had her brown hair cut in a similar fashion0and she'd probably bribed someone at Camp Rock to get her into the right cabin. The slight scowl on her face suggested she didn't approve of Shane spending his time around someone other than Mitchie, so Amanda decided to keep very quiet about her intentions.

"That's so cool!" Gina cried before turning her attention back to her friend. "Lacey, have you ever talked to Shane? Has Mitchie brought him to your cabin?"

Amanda leaned back into her pillow, content that the two girls had been distracted again. She was happy to use the time to think, to calculate her next move.

The first opportunity for Amanda to catch Shane alone didn't happen for three days. Finally, she caught a glimpse of him standing just past the edge of the lake, tapping his foot and glancing at his watch. He looked impatient, clearly waiting for someone that wasn't her, but she didn't care.

"Hey, Shane!"

Amanda's voice always caught Shane off guard, and he turned with surprise to face her. "Hi Amanda, what are you doing here?"

Amanda tried not to frown-Shane didn't sound very excited to see her there. "Just going for a walk because I'm bored. Are you busy later?"

"Actually, I am." Shane checked the time once more, knowing Mitchie would be there any minute. He looked back up to see a wave of disappointment wash over Amanda. "But hey, I'm free tomorrow; maybe I can finish that walk with you?"

"I'd really like that," Amanda agreed, beaming.

"Me too," Shane said, feeling a bit guilty over the fact that he actually meant it.

"Great, it's a date!" Shane watched as Amanda bounced away in joy, wondering why he hadn't bothered to correct her choice of words. "A date?" It was just a phrase; it couldn't mean any harm, could it?


	6. Hiatus

I hate to say it, but I'm going to have to put this story on indefinite hiatus. My interest in it all is sort of wavering, and I don't think many people are reading it anymore. If some bout of inspiration comes to me, it'll be continued. Otherwise, I'm sorry if this is disappointing to anyone :[ I'm going to try to continue my other story, "Don't Forget," and I do have one planned after that. Thanks for reading, and I hope you'll stick around to see what I do next.


End file.
